Mother's Day Surprise
by BeachLover14
Summary: This is Adelaide's first time having to think about Mother's Day. She has no idea what to do for her Mom, but she wants to make sure it's perfect. What will she do for a perfect gift? (I just made this because of Mother's Day. It has no relationship with 'Changing Destiny' except Adelaide. enjoy.)


**Mother's Day Surprise**

**Just something extra for Mother's Day :) Review **

**Storybrooke **

**"**Addie! Addie, wait up!" Henry called as he ran down after Adelaide and Toto.

"What's up Henry?" Adelaide asked casually. Toto licked Henry and began to wag his tail.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" Henry asked.

"Sunday, what about it?" Adelaide looked at him quizzically.

"It's not just Sunday, It's Mother's Day." Henry announced and looked at Adelaide's confused expression. "You know…" Adelaide shook her head. "The day where kids celebrate and spoil their mom's." Henry explained.

"Oh-" Adelaide responded in understanding then it hit her. "OH NO! I haven't thought of anything for Regina!" She exclaimed.

"I know and I still have to get Emma something." Henry sighed. "I have a good idea what to do for Emma though."

"Yeah, good for you, but while you have an idea what am I going to do about Regina?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Try and ask her questions tonight when you go home, that's what I'm going to do." Henry shrugged.

"Come on Henry!" Snow called from Granny's diner.

"Well, see ya later." Henry waved and ran off leaving Adelaide to her own thoughts.

Adelaide walked along the sidewalk slower than usual while also taking the long way home. She hadn't realized that the sun was already going down. She checked the time 'Shit' she thought. It was already two hours past curfew. Regina was going to kill her.

She hesitantly walked up to the front door and looked down at Toto. "Ready?" She nervously asked. Toto placed his tail between his and let out a small whimper. "That's how I feel." She sighed. Before she could even touch the door, it flung open to an angry, concerned Regina.

"Where on earth have you been!?" She exclaimed as she grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her inside slamming the door shut behind her.

"Sorry, mom," Adelaide apologized. "I was just thinking about stuff and I accidentally took the long way home."

"You have been ignoring my texts and calls all day." Regina narrowed her eyes at her. Adelaide looked down at her phone. 55 texts and 20 calls.

"Oops," Was all the girl could say.

"Oops?Oops? Is that all you can say?" Regina sternly asked.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Adelaide annoyingly rolled her eyes and threw her coat on the coat rack. Regina took a deep breath.

"How about a text or call next time." Regina grinned.

"Sure," Adelaide muttered and walked off towards the kitchen.

Toto walked over to his food bowl and began to eat his dinner. Adelaide began to rummage through the pantry.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with arched eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Getting dinner." She responded casually.

"Dinner is already on the table." Regina sat at the dinning table ushering Adelaide to join her. Adelaide trudged over and plopped in the chair. "That wasn't too hard." Regina teased.

They ate in silence the first few minutes. Adelaide kept thinking about Mother's Day. What was she to get her mother? She didn't really know Regina that well. Adelaide knew the story of her Mother, but not the contents of the story.

"So, mom," She broke the silence. "Out of curiosity, what is your favorite breakfast?"

"Umm-Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter, dear." Regina responded with a slight grin.

"What about your favorite hobby?" She asked as she continued to look down at her plate.

"I don't really have a hobby."

"What about favorite thing to do?"

"Spend time with you." Regina smiled and looked up from her plate. "Why so many questions?"

"No reason." Adelaide sighed. "I'm done with dinner, may I be excused?"

"Of course. I'll be up in a bit to say goodnight." Regina gave a loving smile as Adelaide nodded and ran up to her room with Toto close behind.

Once she made it to her room she shut the door quickly and ran into her closet. She pulled out her phone and dialed Henry.

"Henry, I need help…What? Of course I tried asking questions, and it literally got me nowhere…fine, thanks." Adelaide hung up the phone due to the knock on the door.

"Honey, may I come in?" Regina asked from behind the door.

"Uh-yeah-of course." She scrambled out of the closet and jumped onto her bed as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Oh, you know, just chilling." She grinned.

"Alright," Regina came over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night mom, love you." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. Toto jumped up on the bed and Regina gave him a pat on the head.

"Love you too." Regina smiled lovingly out her daughter and turned out the light on her way out the door and quietly shut the door.

Adelaide stayed awake until it was time. She snuck out of her room quietly and tip toed passed her mother's room. She peeked in and saw that Regina was fast asleep. Slipping out the front door she heard a whimper.

"No Toto, stay." She ordered quietly. Toto lay back down. "I'll be right back."

Quickly, she ran down the sidewalk. It was cold and dark but luckily she had her jacket. She looked up at the sky and could tell from the light of the moon that there was a storm coming so she had to move quickly. Running as fast as she could, she finally made it to the stables.

"Perfect" She muttered to herself with a smile. She slipped between the doors and into the stables. Flipping on the lights she could see all the horses lined up and a large empty area in the shape of a rectangle. She grinned at the sight. With a wave of her hand, tables with balloons appeared. She laughed and waved her hand again sending streamers everywhere. A series of lights appeared in different colors.

A clap of thunder sounded outside that woke Regina up. She yawned and saw that her door was cracked open. She got up with a yawn and decided to go check on Adelaide. Slipping her slippers on she saw Toto run through the hall. He stopped and slipped into Regina's room whimpering.

"What's wrong Toto?" Regina asked nervously. He whimpered again and ran off in the direction to Adelaide's room. Regina followed him instantly. She threw open her daughter's bedroom doors.

"Adelaide?" She called when she saw that her daughter's room was empty. She ran through her home calling out for her daughter. "Adelaide!" She saw Toto sitting by the front door. "Toto, find." She sternly ordered. She grabbed her long coat and followed Toto out the house down the street.

Adelaide continued to decorate the stables adding a DJ table with tones of different music, A table with food, and most importantly a banner that read 'Happy Mother's Day Mom' She was so pleased she didn't realize the storm was coming sooner.

Climbing up to the room she added more balloons, streamers and lights. There was a bright flash of lightning that caused Adelaide to stumble backwards. She slid down the roof but caught herself on the edge.

Rain began to pour down causing here hands to become slick. She struggled to keep her grip but the roof was slick. She was two stories.

"Adelaide!" Regina called as she watched her daughter dangle from the roof.

"Crap," Adelaide mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She angrily yelled up at the roof.

Before Adelaide could respond her right hand slipped. "Can we talk about this later!" She yelled down at her mother.

"Just hang on! I'm coming!" Regina ran towards the stables.

She ignored the decorations and headed straight towards the stairs that led towards the roof. Adelaide's hand was slipping but she gripped the edge with all her might. Regina climbed to the roof and felt the rain pound on her. She carefully slid down to her daughter.

"I'm here." She tried to sooth her daughter as she pulled her up. "It's ok." She held her daughter close to her.

"I'm sorry." Adelaide began to cry into her mother's chest. Regina stroked her daughter's hair.

"It's ok." Regina cooed into her daughter's ear as the rain began to slow.

"I just wanted to give you a great mother's day present for everything you've done for me." She looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, you are the greatest present any mother could ever ask for. I love you more than anything else and you should never put yourself in danger to show me that." Regina tried to hold in her tears but they came out. "Ok?"

"Ok." Adelaide nodded her head and leaned into her mother with their arms tightly wrapped around each other. "Can we still have your gift tomorrow?" Regina laughed and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Of course, but let's get down from here first." Regina smiled at her daughter who nodded back with a slight grin.

Everyone gathered in the stables for a Mother's Day party. Emma was with Snow, and Henry was with both of them going back and forth between Regina and Emma. Cinderella was holding Alexandra who had given her mother a card with her little hand prints on it. Cinderella was thrilled and Thomas blushed at the paint on his shirt too. Everyone was laughing, eating, and dancing to the music.

"So Henry, what did you do for Emma?" Adelaide asked with a slight grin.

"Breakfast in bed, but then she was already up making breakfast for Snow so we had a family breakfast instead. It was good." He grinned.

"That's good." She smiled down at Henry. "So, what do you think? You think she liked it?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"I don't think this could have gotten any better!" Henry exclaimed. Adelaide laughed at his enthusiasm.

"So what do you think about the music? Did I get it right?"

"Yeah, I think Taylor Swift and Dierks Bentley was a great choice considering the location." He winked at her.

"Thanks, so what do you think about your Uncle?" She giggled.

"Sleeps, eats and poops, poops a lot." Henry pouted.

"Oh Henry!" Adelaide laughed. She looked around and saw Regina talking to Robin Hood. "I'll be right back." She ruffled his hair and walked off. She approached Regina with a big smile.

"And there she is now." Regina announced to Robin as Adelaide approached.

"A pleasure to meet you." Robin greeted with a hand shake. Regina put a loving arm around Adelaide who leaned into her mother more.

"Nice to meet you too." She greeted back with a smile.

"Well, I will leave you two alone." He grinned and Adelaide giggled as he winked at Regina.

"So, Happy Mother's Day." Adelaide gleefully said. Regina cupped her daughter's face in her hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, baby girl." She hugged Adelaide again tightly.

"I can't breath." She teased her mom. They both laughed and hugged again.

"You really didn't have to go all out for me, sweetheart." She smiled lovingly at Adelaide.

"I did, your my mom and I had to make up for all the ones I missed." She explained.

"I love you." Regina caressed her daughter's cheek.

"I know." Adelaide proudly smiled causing Regina to laugh. They joined everyone and continued their Mother's Day party celebrating all the good times and all the times to come.

* * *

**This is it. It was just something extra, fun and short to do. :) hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
